In order to complete a well performed football pass, a quarterback should have the optimal throwing motion, which includes body position and takeaway position. In particular, it is desirable for a quarterback to complete a pass with an erect posture. It is further desirable for the quarterback to transition the ball from a neutral position to a loaded position with the tip of the ball raised above the quarterback's elbow because lowering of the football during the takeaway is a common cause of fumbles and a slow football release.
However, there exists no known device with a corrective member configured to prevent the downward takeaway of the football to the loaded position.